Coraza de Hierro
by Melii Kagamine
Summary: AU/Moderno/ Levi Rivaille, es un maestro de Karate en una escuela primaria. Su vida, dará un gran cambio gracias a un estudiante de 11 años. /-Tendré que llamar a tus padres para informarles tu desempeño./ -Pero... yo no tengo padres./ -Mocoso, alguien te debe cuidar./ -Puedo llamar a Mikasa.../ -¿Es un familiar?/ -Es mi tutora./ ¡HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**/~~Epilogo~~/**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Levi observaba los movimientos que generaban sus estudiantes con los pies y brazos. Pasó los ojos por cada uno de los niños, pero se detuvo a ver como un chico de once años se movía contra su oponente y lo derrotaba en un corto tiempo. Sorprendido; aunque no se notara, llamó a su alumno.

\- Jaeger, ven aquí.

\- Sí, señor – paró la batalla anterior con el chico y caminó hacia su profesor.

\- ¿De dónde aprendiste esos movimientos? Son de un grado superior al que te encuentras.

\- Tuve el placer de que me los enseñara un _campeón_ de este deporte- recalcó la palabra **campeón** como si le intentara decir algo.

Levi puso un gesto de satisfacción, y preguntó:

\- ¿Se puede saber quién es?

\- _El campeón_ olímpico, Ackerman- declaró volviéndose a burlar con esas palabras

Todo rastro de simpatía se borró del rostro del mayor.

\- ¿… Ackerman? Bien, en realidad no vengo a hablar de tu supuesto mentor. Quiero darte un aviso.

\- ¿Ese sería…?- preguntó curioso el menor.

\- Debo tener una charla con tus padres para informarles tu desempeño y tu aumento de rango en mi clase.

\- El problema es que… mis padres murieron hace 5 años.

\- Tsk, eres un mocoso, no puedes andar por la vida tu solo. Alguien debe estar a tu cuidado- frunció el ceño.

\- Mikasa podría venir… - cerró los ojos pensativo.

\- ¿Mikasa? ¿Es algún familiar?- arqueó una ceja.

El niño negó moviendo su cabeza – Es mi tutora, aunque es algo joven para su edad.

\- ¿Joven? Que quieres decir con eso – el maestro estaba muy curioso con el tema del que Jaeger hablaba.

\- Creo que tiene al menos 24 años- finalmente respondió y se dignó a ver al hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

Levi se dio cuenta que no era gran diferencia a la edad de él, en un par de meses cumpliría los veintisiete años.

\- Como sea, me importa un rábano si es una vieja de 80 años. Necesito hablar con ella mañana temprano para poder subir tu rango de Medio a Medio-Alto- dijo con gesto indiferente.

\- ¡No lo defraudare, señor!- hizo una pose militar poniendo su puño en el pecho, y el brazo contrario arqueado en la espalda.

\- ¡Retírate a entrenar, mocoso!- le habló firme y en pocos segundos el niño se encontraba haciendo abdominales.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Levi se encontraba en una pequeña oficina donde llenaba papeleo sobre sus estudiantes. Revisaba expedientes hasta que uno llamó su atención, lo tomó y leyó.

_-Eren Jaeger_

_-Fecha de Nacimiento: 30 de marzo del 2000 _

_-Sexo: Masculino_

_-Teléfono y Domicilio: *******_

_-Parientes._

_Grisha Jaeger (padre fallecido)_

_Carla Jaeger (madre fallecida)_

_Mikasa Ackerman (tutora) -_

Iba a seguir leyendo pero unos golpes a la puerta lo interrumpieron. Vio el reloj y marcaba las 7:30 am. _Al parecer es alguien puntual, _pensó.

\- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe brusco haciendo que el Rivaille se sobresaltara. Una mujer, de cabello azabache corto que no llegaba a tocar sus hombros, vestía pantalones entubados negros y una sudadera marrón, y de unas botas del color del pantalón. Caminó con paso seguro y mirada indiferente hasta el escritorio.

\- Mikasa Ackerman. Tutora de Eren, al parecer quería hablar conmigo de su desempeño en el Karate- su voz al igual que su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

\- Señora Ackerman, sería tan amable de usar las manos para abrir la puerta en vez de los pies- dijo con molestia refiriéndose a la patada con la que entró.

\- Tal vez lo haga, estamos aquí por Eren, así que empiece a hablar que tengo que ir al trabajo en menos de 30 minutos.

Bien, Ackerman no le dejo la primera mejor impresión. Esperen un segundo _¿…Ackerman?_

\- Eren demostró nuevas técnicas de ataque en el entrenamiento. ¿Sabe de dónde lo aprendió?- Rivaille la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Mi padre tiene un dojo, lo llevo a entrenar algunas veces- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana que encontró.

\- Me sorprende, supongo que usted le enseñó- aseguró en vez de preguntar.

La mujer asintió- Participe en varios campeonatos _juveniles masculinos_ de los que salí ganadora. No podía participar en los femeninos ya que estaba fuera de nivel.

\- Vaya… la razón de que la citara es que Eren ha mejorado en lo que se refiere a sus ataques, así que su horario cambiara de _2:00 a 4:10_, y tiene que pasar a recoger su nuevo uniforme en las auxiliarías del plantel- terminó de hablar.

\- Si eso es todo, me retiro- Mikasa se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

\- También tiene que firmar una hoja de que si su niño se lastima no nos haremos responsables- La mujer paró en seco.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?- volteo a verlo.

\- Se lo pondré más simple, si el nene se quiebra la cabeza es total responsabilidad de usted y de él.

Ackerman frunció el ceño y por primera vez mostro emociones en su rostro, El odio.

\- ¿Me trata de decir que Eren no es importante y le vale una mierda si se muere?

\- El arte del Karate no mataría a alguien, no exagere. Solo le doy el trato a Eren, que le doy a mis demás estudiantes. No sobreproteja al mocoso- habló firme y también arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

Mikasa estaba indignada. Se refería a su querido casi hijo como un mocoso y un objeto sin valor. No importaba lo que dijera ese hombre, así que de una patada tiró la puerta y salió de la oficina no sin antes voltearse y mostrarle el dedo del medio.

Ofendido, Levi imitó el gesto.

Definitivamente esta no fue la mejor situación de estos individuos. Pero el tiempo dirá lo que pasará.

* * *

Yeiii! Les traigo un RivaMika, perdonen los errores o cosas con las que se queden con cara de "¿Qué carajos?".

También les pido una oportunidad a esta historia. LevixMikasa es de mis parejas favoritas en el anime y quisiera que leyeran la historia.

La idea de este fic me llego de la nada y pensé que los personajes SNK serian perfectos.

¿Me merezco un review? ¿merezco tomatazos?

Sayonara~


	2. Chapter 2 La Familia Ackerman

_**/~~Familia Ackerman~~/**_

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de ese momento, Mikasa y Levi no se han vuelto a ver. Pero como el destino y su querida escritora siempre esta del lado en que solo quiere ver al mundo arder, la paz no estaría siempre con ellos.

* * *

**Viernes Marzo 13, Olimpiada de Karate.**

Era un sábado por la mañana. Levi veía desde una plataforma a sus alumnos lanzar ataques y esquivar otros.

Pero sintió algo en la parte de su nuca, como cuando te ven con deseos de sacarte las tripas.

Y efectivamente, eso era.

Su vista se dirigió hacia el publico, y en la ultima fila se podía apreciar a una bella mujer con un aura que mostraba que quería ver correr sangre. El tuvo el no tan grato placer de conocerla.

_Mikasa Ackerman,_ tutora del mocoso que tenia como alumno, y al parecer entrenadora del niño ya que este siempre lo sorprendía -aunque no lo mostrara- con tácticas nuevas de pelea. Sus ojos se cruzaron por varios segundos, que parecieron horas, hasta que ella apartó la mirada para escuchar al encargado de aquel lugar hablar.

_\- Nuestro siguiente participante es Eren Jaeger, de la primaria Shiganshina- _

El rostro de la mujer cambio de molestia a uno de orgullo cuando el mocoso que cuidaba pasó a la zona de pelea con toda la seguridad que posiblemente ella le inculcó.

_\- Su oponente en esta mañana sera Jean Kirschtein, de la Secundaria Trost._

Un chico de aproximadamente 13 años salio a escena. Tenia igual o más seguridad que Jaeger, pero solo uno podrá pasar a la segunda etapa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué clase de trampa hiciste mocoso? -gritaba el Kirschtein.

Aquel chico estaba haciendo todo un drama en medio de la pista, por el simple hecho de haber perdido en menos de dos minutos.

\- Te gane justamente, se buen perdedor y te jodes.

\- Que boquita, ¿quien te enseño ese lenguaje? .

\- _Yo_.

Se escuchó una voz femenina al fondo de la gente que rodeaba a los niños. Todos se callaron y abrieron el paso a la azabache.

\- ¿Y usted quien es? - preguntó una voz al fondo.

\- Soy la persona que le enseño ese lenguaje y la persona que le enseño los movimientos de pelea que te derrotaron limpiamente - apuntó al chico, con gesto neutral, pero sus ojos brillaban con burla.

El chico soltó un bufido y salio del lugar maldiciendo a todos.

Después de ese espectáculo, la gente se disperso y muchos se retiraron por el hecho que pospusieron la competencia para la próxima semana.

El mocoso de Jaeger se dirigió hecho una furia a su tutora.

\- ¡Mikasa! No debes protegerme, ¡Pude haber resuelto todo! Te recuerdo que no eres mi madre.

Esas palabras debieron doler, y la mirada de la mujer lo demostró.

\- Eren -su voz sonó firme y su rostro cambio radicalmente- No te permitiré que me hables con ese tono, estas castigado.

En estado de estupefacción, el mocoso agachó la cabeza y se dirigió a las duchas.

Y toda esa escena paso justo frente a mi. Ackerman al darse cuenta de que la observaba habló.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara, señor?.

\- Quiero hablar con usted sobre la actitud de su hijo el día de hoy- dije lo primero que vino a mi mente.

\- N-no es mi hijo- desvió la mirada avergonzada.

\- La verdad eso me importa un bledo, su comportamiento y el de su compañero han afectado el evento.

\- Eren no tuvo la culpa, el Cara de Caballo empezó- Torció los labios y cruzó los brazos en forma de puchero.

\- Le aseguro que el tendrá su reprimenda de parte de su respectivo instructor, y como ese es mi trabajo con el mo-... con Jaeger - me corrige inmediatamente, no quiero comenzar otra pelea con esta mujer- me parece que una suspensión de sus actividades en el club será suficiente.

\- ¡Pero no puede reprimirlo de algo que no fue su culpa!- exclamó indignada.

\- Lamento decirle que en el momento que Jaeger respondió a el joven Kirschtein, fue parte del alboroto- y al terminar la frase di la vuelta y camine a la salida del edificio, dejando a una Ackerman encolerizada.

Esboce una media sonrisa al saber que cumplí mi objetivo de cabrearla.

* * *

**POV Normal**

Mikasa aún enfadada fue a buscar al niño que ahora se encontraba en las bancas jugando con su PS4.

\- Eren, es hora de ir a casa- dijo con fingida tranquilidad.

El aludido apagó la consola y vio con vergüenza a la mayor.

\- Perdón por haberte reclamado lo de hace un rato, Mikasa-nee- se rascó la nuca y bajó la mirada

La joven sonrió maternal mente, puede que el menor no se mostrara cariñoso frente a la demás gente, pero en momentos como eso era completamente adorable. Suspiró y revolvió los cabellos del chico con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra le pellizcaba la mejilla.

\- ¿Pero que cara es esa? ¿Dónde esta el chico sonriente que hace que mi vida sea una completa locura?- dijo mientras reía.

Después de unos segundos de reflexión, Eren siguió a Mikasa con las risas y ambos se dirigieron al auto de esta para volver a casa.

\- Dime Eren, ¿Alguna sugerencia para la cena de hoy?- preguntó Mikasa con el volante en las manos y observando el camino.

\- ¡¿Tu cocinaras?!- el menor exclamó con cara de espanto- te pido que no quemes la casa.

\- ¿Por qué no eres como Sasha? Ella se come lo que preparo sin rechistar- dijo recordando a la chica que arrasaba con toda la comida que le sirvieran.

\- Es por que ella es rara- concluyó el chico cruzándose de brazos y viendo por la ventana.

Sasha, era la pequeña prima con 12 años de Mikasa, vivía con ellos desde que su padre murió en un accidente y su madre las abandonóa ella y su pequeña hermana de 7 años, Christa, la cual es igual de sonriente que su hermana, solo que un poco más tímida-. A pesar de haber "_sufrido_" como muchos dirían, ellas se considera afortunadas de tener gente que las quiera y un techo bajo el cual estar.

La Familia Ackerman, como se auto-nombraron, consistía en tres pequeños _-Eren, Sasha y Christa- _y dos adultos - _El padre de Mikasa y esta misma_-.

Al llegar a casa, las hermanas Braus salieron a recibirlos con rostros alegres.

\- ¡Nee-chan. Nii-chan! ¿Por que tardaron mucho? No saben la tortura que es no haber comido en 4 horas- dijo Sasha con falsas lagrimas.

\- Yo también tenia hambre, ¿Trajeron comida? - preguntó Christa con ojos brillantes.

\- A su servidora se le ha ocurrido preparar la cena de hoy- dijo Eren señalando a Mikasa.

Las dos guardaron silencio hasta que la mayor de las Braus lo rompió.

\- Pues espero que vengas con ganas de cocinar, por que creo que comería hasta un caballo- terminó la frase con una carcajada.

\- Yo comeré lo que nos quieras preparar, Nee-chan- agregó la menor.

Todos los presentes entraron a la morada y cada quien fue a hacer lo suyo.

Eren jugaba un juego sobre matar Titanes.

Christa fue a su habitación compartida a terminar sus tareas.

Sasha y Mikasa veían recetas sobre que preparar para la cena.

Pero un personaje más hizo su aparición, saliendo de una de las habitaciones.

\- ¡Papá, te he dicho que te quedes en cama! ¡No estas en condiciones para levantarte! - le acuso la mayor de los presentes a el mayor de estos.

Pero no crean lo peor, señoras y señores, el Sr. Ackerman no tiene enfermedad grave alguna. Solo padece de una simple fiebre que lo ha dejado en cama los últimos días.

\- Me he estado sintiendo mejor, no tienes que reclamar algo- dijo con cansancio.

\- Si te sentías mejor, hubieras ido a trabajar- murmuró la Ackerman molesta, ocasionando que la Braus presente soltara una carcajada.

\- ¡Ve, Abuelo!¡Nee-chan se esta rebelando!- gritó para después reír más.

Al momento de la cena, Mikasa le contó a su familia sobre la discusión con el chico de Trost y sobre la suspensión que le impuso el Señor Rivaille. Al enterarse del castigo, Eren solo maldijo por milésima vez a aquel chico y siguió con su comida. Al caer la noche, Mikasa caminó hasta su recamara compartida con las hermanas Braus, mientras su padre y Eren caminaban a la suya la cual también compartían.

Tal vez la Familia Ackerman no sea la más adinerada, o la más normal. Pero eran unidos como ninguna otra.

Al final del día los Ackermans consistían en:

\- Dos hermanas huérfanas.

\- Un antiguo conocido en las mismas condiciones que las anteriormente nombradas.

\- Un viudo que vivía junto a su hija.

\- Una mujer con problemas de ira.

Si, esa Familia no era normal.

* * *

**Que tal? Les gusto el capitulo? Lo se, lo se, muy poco RivaMika, pero este es una capitulo importante ya que nos cuenta sobre la situación que se encuentra nuestra protagonista y de los tanto niños que adopta ( esa Mikasa es una loquilla xD).**

**Perdónenme**** la tardanza, pero tuve un bloqueo fatal, en el que técnicamente no pude hacer nada que dejara volar mi creatividad. Asi que cuando ese bloqueo desapareció, rápidamente me puse a hacer este capitulo.**

**Descuiden****, también haré un capitulo que explique la vida de Levi. Y después viene el RivaMika en cantidades ENORMES.**

**SAYONARA.**


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Familia Rivaille?

_**/~~ ¿Familia... Rivaille? ~~/**_

* * *

Sábado, por fin el hermoso Sábado que todo el mundo espera, y Levi Rivaille no es la excepción. Díganme ¿Quién no ama el único día en el que se puede relajar completamente?

¿Fiestas? Eso fue ayer.

¿Deberes? Pfff... eso déjenselo a los Domingos.

Aunque, cada quien aprovecha el día a su manera. En el caso de Levi, haciendo una limpieza a general a su hogar. La ropa y sabanas en la lavadora, el piso recién pulido, las ventanas brillando, y cada milímetro de aquel lugar, desinfectado.

Su casa era tan grande, que llevaba 4 horas en trabajo de mantenimiento.

Solo había un problema, y es que, mientras Levi se partía el culo tratando de mantener pulcra la vivienda, el cerdo que tenia como _hermano_ y su familia estaban relajándose en el sofá. Y él no toleraría que que ese mueble tuviera alguna mancha que haga un desequilibrio con el aura de la casa.

\- Y me pregunto... ¿Por qué están aquí?- exclamó, sintiendo como una vena palpitaba en su frente.

\- ¿Pero de que hablas enanín? Dijimos que te haríamos una visita, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?- respondió una castaña que al momento de hablar, acomodaba sus lentes con la mano.

\- Para que lo sepas, he crecido desde la preparatoria, solo me faltan unos centímetros para rebasarte- dijo Levi enviándole una mirada asesina a la castaña.

Porque, cuando Levi cursaba el Bachillerato, su estatura era algo baja para la de alguien común. Y disfrutando de aquellos tiempos, la novia -y ahora esposa- de su _hermano_, se burlaba por sacarle una cabeza en altura_. _Y aunque haya crecido en todo este tiempo, la mala fama sigue ahí.

\- Además- agregó el azabache- no recuerdo ningún aviso de su interrupción a mi casa.

\- Tío Levi, ¿Acaso a mama se le olvidó decirle?- dijo el pequeño Armin volteando la vista a su mamá, la cual se hacia la desatendida viendo hacia la ventana mientras silbaba.

\- Tsk... si, se le olvido- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

\- Perdónanos Levi, pero la razón de que estemos aquí, es para pedirte un favor- habló Erwin.

El susodicho camino lentamente hacia los presentes que se encontraban sentados- y... ¿Ese favor sería...?

La pareja cruzó miradas para después ponerse de pie y tomar la mano del pequeño de 8 años.

\- Necesitamos que cuides a Armin por unos cuantos días- pidió la pareja hablando al unisono.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Levi desconcertado.

* * *

\- Adiós bebé, mami te va a extrañar- le decía Hanji a su hijo, mientras se alejaba hacia un coche que los esperaba cruzando la calle.

Levi Rivaille no contó con que su hermano y cuñada lo dejara a cargo de un mocoso.

_"Necesito que cuides de él, unos colegas del trabajo nos invitaron a una fiesta para celebrar los hallazgos del más reciente experimento que llevamos a cabo... el problema es que la reunión será en otro continente. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!"_ esas habían sido las palabras de la científica.

Y para el colmo, le dieron el sermón de su vida sobre los horarios del niño para la escuela y actividades extracurriculares. Suerte que el rubio estudiaba donde el trabajaba. Aunque le parecía raro que el mocoso en vez de unirse al club de Karate de la primaria Shiganshina, fuera a un lugar _que se encontraba en quien sabe donde_ con un instructor _que quien sabe quien era. _

_"El entrenador, es un antiguo camarada, que ahora tiene su propio dojo" _Le había dicho Erwin.

Solo quedaba esperar hasta el próximo Jueves, que sería cuando recogieran a su sobrino.

* * *

\- Tío Levi, le recuerdo que el Lunes debe llevarme al dojo- le recordó por milésima vez.

\- ¿Cuantas veces tienes que decirlo?- dijo cansado Rivaille, quien se encontraba viendo televisión.

\- Mamá dijo que le recordara las veces que sean posibles para que no se olvide de mi existencia- le mencionó divertido el pequeño.

Suspiró. Estos días van a ser difíciles para alguien que no tiene experiencia alguna con los infantes.

\- Mocoso, ¿Quieres cenar o morir de hambre?- preguntó aun concentrado en la serie de televisión que estaban pasando.

\- Soy joven para morir, así que diré que quiero comer.

\- Bien...- apagó el aparato con el control remoto y se puso de pie para ir directo a la cocina.

\- Tío Levi, ¿Puedo usar el computador?- señaló al objeto que se posaba sobre un escritorio.

\- Haz lo que quieras- dijo des-interesadamente.

Cuando se dispuso a preparar algo para alimentar a su sobrino, escuchó como el ordenador era encendido. Volteo la mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido. El rubio veía caricaturas desde el aparato.

Sonrió de medio lado y volvió a lo suyo.

* * *

Durante la cena en donde el menor le contaba a su tío sobre los avances de su promedio en la escuela. No pudo evitar preguntar sobre la duda que lo carcomía por dentro.

\- ¿Por qué no vas al club de Karate en la primaria? ¿Tienes miedo de que sea tu instructor o algo así?- dijo Levi.

\- ¿Eh...? No, nada de eso, es solo que el amigo de papá le ofreció que me diera clases antes de que entrara a la escuela. Y mamá no quiere que tenga doble clase de artes marciales por que dice que me agotare más de lo necesario- respondió con la vista a su plato de comida.

\- Ya veo... ¿Y que cinta eres?

\- Soy un principiante, apenas conseguí mi cinta amarilla y dejé la blanca- volvió a responder, solo que esta vez dando un bocado.

Levi dio como terminada la conversación. Luego de eso, fue preparar la cama para que su sobrino se quedara ahí, y el dormiría en el sofá.

* * *

El día siguiente fue Domingo, y como dije anteriormente, tocaban deberes.

Levi preparaba su clase de Matemáticas y las actividades para el club de Karate.

Armin terminaba su tarea de Ingles y alistaba su uniforme para la jornada de mañana.

Luego de esta aburrida parte del día, cada quien tomaba una ducha larga, puesto que Rivaille saldría por las compras y Armin lo acompañaría. Platicaron un poco de la vida del infante. Sus amigos, como lograba sobrevivir todos los días con una madre lunática, ya saben, lo normal.

* * *

Capitulo corto u.u

Quiero que se hagan la idea de que la casa de Levi es una tipo mansión y que Erwin y Hanji son científicos reconocidos. Y como Armin es su hijo, el apellido de él será Smith, solo quiero aclarar.

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? Los aceptare con gusto xD Okno, los tomatazos no *se pone un escudo por si alguien le tira algo*

Yeiih! Próximo capitulo, RivaMika por todas partes :3

Sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4 Hazme un Favor

_**/~~ Hazme un Favor ~~/**_

* * *

Lunes 11: 27

Era el segundo día (sin contar cuando llegó) que cuidaba a su sobrino. El mocoso resultó ser alguien independiente y muy tranquilo, pues cuando el salía del hogar por unos momentos, Armin ya tenía su almuerzo listo o se encontraba leyendo un libro. Y hoy por la mañana, se levantó a arreglarse para la escuela media hora antes que él.

Ahora probablemente el niño debe de estar en una aburrida clase, mientras él daba otra aburrida clase de matemáticas. Daba clases en último año, y aunque fueran los mayores de la escuela, se comportaban como unos verdaderos mocosos. Dos de sus alumnos (los mocosos Jaeger/Braus) eran con los que más problemas causaban.

\- Braus, resuelve el problema de la pizarra- le dije a la castaña que se encontraba comiendo unas galletas- y guarda eso o tíralo al cesto, está prohibido comer en clases, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

La nombrada se asustó por la llamada de atención y pasó a la pizarra a contestar el problema.

_´ ¡¿Y esto que demonios es?!´ _Pensaba nerviosa._ ´ ¿Qué es ese signo raro? ¡¿Dios mío, estamos usando Pi?!´ _Se veía como Braus quería que la tierra la tragara.

\- Suficiente, Jaeger, ayúdala con esto… y deja de hacer dibujos. Esto no es clase de Arte- esos dos me sacaban de quicio siempre.

Jaeger tragó saliva, iba a ponerse de pie cuando alguien entró al aula.

\- Maestro Rivaille, necesito que pasen a la dirección los alumnos Eren Jaeger y Sasha Braus- pidió la secretaria de dirección, Petra Ral. Detrás de ella se asomó una rubia de uno de los grados menores.

\- ¿Es algo importante?- cuestioné arqueando una ceja.

Petra asintió con la cabeza.

\- La señorita Ackerman necesita de su presencia en la sala del director, dijo que te entregara esto, parece un justificante- Mencionó acercándose a mi escritorio y dándome el sobre. Estiré mi mano para tomar aquel pedazo de papel y vi su firma en la parte inferior izquierda.

_Tsk, aunque Ackerman no esté aquí, le salva el pellejo al mocoso Jaeger._ Pensé.

Hice un ademán con la mano en señal de que se podían retirar. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, tomaron sus mochilas y salieron del salón.

_´Já. Pero no crean que se salvaron, mocosos de mierda.´_

Abrí el sobre y lo leí con el ceño fruncido.

_"Sé que estaban en tu clase, ¿No te molesta que me los lleve, cierto? No te diré el porqué, ya que no te importa."_

* * *

Los integrantes menores de la Familia Ackerman, se encontraban sentados en una banca afuera de la dirección, hablando de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

\- Estuvo cerca ¿No, Eren?- dijo la Braus mayor feliz.

\- Si, le debemos una grande a Mikasa- agregó de igual modo el aludido.

\- Deberían interesarse en lo que Nee-chan nos va a decir, no es normal que salgamos temprano de la escuela porque ella nos hable.- Les recordó, haciendo que se quedaran callados y pensativos.

\- Chicos, pasen- Les dijo una sonriente Petra.

Pasaron a donde el director, Dot Pixis, se hallaba platicando alegremente con su tutora.

\- Mikasa, deberías de visitarnos más seguido- le sugirió el hombre.

\- Me sorprende que aún se acuerde de mí, Profesor Pixis- puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarme de ti, pequeña genio?- se rió levemente.

Mikasa sonrió al recordar el sobrenombre que su antiguo maestro de plantel le dio cuando cursaba la primaria.

\- Nee-chan, ¿pasó algo malo?- le preguntó una pequeña rubia.

\- N-no, para nada- se rascó la nuca avergonzada de que hayan malinterpretado su llegada- lo que pasa es que estaré unas horas de más en el trabajo y papá hoy tendrá doble turno en la oficina. Así que no los podre recoger de la escuela más tarde, y tendré que dejarlos con la vecina Mina un rato. De hecho estoy usando la hora de mi almuerzo para venir aquí.

\- P-pero, hoy íbamos a jugar en la última hora- reclamó decepcionada la rubia.

\- Y nosotros tenemos un examen importante- dijo espantada la castaña.

\- Lo siento, muchachos- se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Ackerman-san, ¿No tiene a quien pedirle que le eche una mano con los chicos?- siguió Petra con la conversación.

\- En estos casos se lo pediría a Hanji-san, pero está en un viaje con su marido- explicó la azabache.

\- Pero su hijo si vino a la escuela, alguien debe estarlo cuidando- sugirió Dot.

\- Pero… no tengo ni la menor idea de quien lo cuide- se avergonzó otra vez.

Hubo un corto silencio que fue interrumpido por Christa.

\- Armin-kun se quedó con su tío, el me contó, y si mi memoria no falla, creo que es el profesor de Sasha-nee y Eren-nii- le informó a los presentes.

Otro silencio. Esta vez, interrumpido por Dot.

\- Queda decidido, Rivaille cuidara a tus hijos- sonrió satisfecho el mayor.

\- No son mis hijos y me niego a que los cuide- dijo seria.

\- Por favor, Nee-chan – Sasha hizo ojos de perrito acompañada por Eren y Christa.

No había nada que la debilitara más que las adorables expresiones de sus pequeños niños.

\- Tsk, de acuerdo- todos en el lugar dieron un grito de celebración.

_´ Inmaduros_. _Si ese idiota les hace algo… no respondo_.´ Pensó Mikasa

\- Petra, acompaña a la Señorita Ackerman a hablar con el Profesor Rivaille- dijo volviendo a tomar su actitud de profesional- y ustedes tres, regresen a sus salones.

\- ¡Hai!- dijeron al unísono.

* * *

11: 39, mi hora de clase estaba a un minuto de acabar, por lo tanto comencé a ordenar mis libros y escribir la tarea en la pizarra. Se escuchó unos golpes delicados, no les tome importancia y seguí escribiendo. Otro golpe un poco más fuerte, era en la puerta y pudo asegurar que era Petra, cuando iba a dar la vuelta, la puerta se abrió de golpe ocasionado un estruendo.

\- ¡S-señorita Ackerman…!- exclamó su compañera de trabajo asustada.

_´ Creo que es un hábito suyo…´_

La escena se podría considerar divertida. Una mujer horrorizada por el acto ocasionado, dos niños abrazados por el miedo que causó el impacto y una joven de mirada asesina con una rodilla elevada dando a entender que pateó la puerta.

\- Profesor Levi, tenemos que hablar…- dijo la azabache.

_´Palabras peligrosas…´,_ me dije a mí mismo Levi.

La campanada del timbre me advirtió que ya era momento de irme con el siguiente grupo, así que tomé mis cosas y en lo que los mocosos entraban yo salía.

\- ¿Y bien…?- empecé.

\- ¿Eres tío del alumno Armin Arlert, verdad?- preguntó Petra.

\- Si… ¿pasó algo?- arqueé una ceja, ¿le habrá pasado algo al mocoso?, esto ni Erwin ni Hanji lo perdonarían.

\- ¿Sabes…? Conozco a Hanji, la mamá de Armin, desde hace un buen tiempo, y me dijo que me ayudaría en lo que sea– relató Ackerman- ella no se encuentra pero necesito un favor, y quiero que tú lo cumplas- eso debió ser un golpe bajo para su orgullo.

_´ Espera… ¿Qué?´_

\- ¿Qué clase de favor?- dije desconfiado.

\- Tengo asuntos en el trabajo y necesito que alguien cuide de los niños, necesito que te hagas cargo de ellos por un par de horas- suplicó.

_´Podría sacar provecho de esto…´ _di una mirada rápida a toda la contextura de Ackerman_ ´Es una mujer bastante atractiva´ _sonreí de medio lado.

\- Lo haré… a cambio de algo- dije de forma burlona.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó de mala gana.

\- Una cita- dije riendo- … conmigo.

Silencio incómodo. Por un momento nos olvidamos de la presencia de Petra.

\- Tú… enfermo- Mikasa cerró su puño y una vena resaltó en su frente.

\- ¿Necesitas que alguien cuide a los niños o no?- reí levemente.

Mikasa le dirigió una mirada de súplica a Petra.

\- Ackerman-san, yo no la puedo ayudar, lo siento- se avergonzó y se fue a su puesto de trabajo.

Un suspiro de derrota - ¿Cuándo y dónde?

La mire una vez más deleitándome con su belleza _´Una mujer bastante interesante, ¿no?´_

* * *

**JAJAJA Levi es un loquillo xD RivaMika! Se los prometí, se los traigo.**

**Antes que nada, aclaraciones :33**

**Edades: pienso que se podrían confundir así que les daré las edades de los personajes que han salido hasta ahora.**

**Principales... Levi- 27 años, Mikasa- 24 años, Eren- 11 años, Sasha- 12 años, Christa- 7 años, Armin- 8 años.**

**Secundarios****... Erwin- 32 años, Hanji- 30 años, Jean- 13 años, Dot- 56 años, Petra- 35 años, padre de Mikasa- 51 años.**

**Ocupaciones: hay algunos personajes que no he dicho nada de en que trabajan - cof cof- Mikasa- cof cof-**

**Estudiantes... Eren, Sasha, Christa, Armin y Jean.**

**Petra- secretaria de dirección, Dot- director de la primaria, Levi- maestro de matemáticas e instructor de artes marciales, Hanji y Erwin- científicos, padre de Mikasa- instructor de artes marciales en un club muy codiciado (Mikasa le ayuda en su tiempo libre)**

**¡Y Mikasa es... Véanlo en el siguiente capitulo!**

**SAYONARA**


	5. Chapter 5 Un Tiempo Juntos

**_/~~Un Tiempo Juntos~~/_**

* * *

_Miércoles 04:27 pm._

_Edificio principal de la calle Wall María_

Esperaba de manera impaciente a que llegara la mocosa. Acordamos que yo pondría el _¿Cuándo?_ y ella el _¿Donde?_

Así que aquí estoy, esperando que la mujer de cabellera azabache se digne en presentarse… Miré mi reloj de muñeco por trillonésima vez, casi media hora de tardanza.

_´Suficiente.´_

Entre por las puertas que se abrían automáticamente, el lugar tenia buena pinta, era limpio y con un toque elegante. Entonces, ¿Qué carajo hace Ackerman en un lugar como este?

\- Srta. Ackerman, he avisado a su cita de las 5:00 pm que se pospone para el jueves a las 2: 15 pm.- se escuchó una voz chillona y tímida.

\- Muchas gracias, me retiro por hoy. Nos vemos mañana, Hitch- dijo Mikasa dirigiéndose a la salida con su habitual semblante tranquilo y serio.

Caminamos un poco más hasta quedar a un par de metros de distancia, la escruté con la mirada haciendo notar mi confusión.

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿Psicóloga?- pregunté volteando a ver a las salas del primer piso y al elevador.

\- Eres bueno adivinando, Rivaille- contestó divertida.

Tomamos camino a la salida- Así que, al decir que tenías asuntos en el trabajo, ¿Te referías a una cita de improvisto?- cruzamos la puerta.

\- Fue de improvisto para mí, suplí a una compañera, y era muy tarde para cancelar.

El ambiente se rodeó de silencio, era uno cómodo, y eso lo hacía extraño. Nuestra caminata nos llevó a un restaurante de la sucursal. No era de mi agrado el sitio, la gente se amontonaba en una zona y se veía casi imposible de cruzar. Una de las trabajadoras, que tenía en su gafete escrito la palabra Gerente, indagó a Mikasa.

\- ¡Oh, Srta. Ackerman! Pero que sorpresa que pase por este lugar- dijo la empleada soltando una risa nerviosa al final.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Este lugar es un imán de gente, pero aun así nos conseguirás un lugar, ¿cierto, Frieda?- Mikasa dibujó una sonrisa, que en lugar de parecer agradable, se veía sádica. A más de uno les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, incluyéndome.

\- N-no creo poder hac-

\- ¡¿Escuché el nombre _Ackerman_?!- interrumpió una mujer de estatura alta, demasiado para mi gusto, y tez morena, al resonar su voz el local quedó en silencio.

Dio grandes zancadas hasta nosotros. Ackerman le miró a los ojos directamente, y aquella mujer, repitió la acción. Una guerra de miradas.

\- Hasta que de dignas a pasar por este lugar, asiática de mierda- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Aquí me tienes, arpía- le devolvió el gesto.

La tensión era palpable, estuve a punto de hablar cuando la morena se carcajeó y la azabache dio una sonrisa cálida.

\- ¡Mika-chan! ¡Eres tan grosera! ¡Ya no nos visitas!- reclamó con un puchero y dándole un codazo fuerte en la espalda a Mikasa. Ella no hizo gesto de dolor.

\- Ymir… a la próxima que me des una bienvenida llamándome de esa manera, te rompo la cara- advirtió riendo.

\- ¡A darle! ¡Aquí mismo! Muéstrame de lo que estas hecha- la retó la tal Ymir.

\- J-jefa, está armando un escándalo- le recordó la gerente.

\- ¡Frieda! No pierdas tiempo y búscale una mesa a Mikasa y… - por fin, se dio cuenta de mi existencia y la del público- a su novio enanín.

\- ¿C-cómo?- pregunté entre avergonzado y molesto.

\- ¿Eres el novio de Mikasa, no? ¡Si no, nunca te traería a un lugar tan genial como este!- exclamó modesta y con tono arrogante, pero divertido.

Compartimos miradas, sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza y el rostro de ella se tornó de un ligero carmín. Ambos pensamos lo mismo.

_¿Pareja? ¿Nosotros? Ni loco…_

\- Es una larga historia- respondió desviando la mirada.

\- Ya tendrás tiempo de contarla- Ymir nos guiñó un ojo y entró al que parecía ser su despacho.

Frieda, nos guío a una mesa un poco más alejada de las demás. Dejó el menú en frente de cada uno y se despidió con un –_Llámenme al decidir lo que sea de su agrado para degustar_-.

\- ¿Qué clase de relación homicida tienes con esa mujer?- enarqué una ceja.

\- Fue mi vecina por 13 años y compañera del instituto por 4, ahora que cada una tomó su camino, no nos vemos tan seguido como antes- explicó mirando hacia donde Ymir regañaba a uno de sus empleados- No es una mala persona, solo que algo estricta- finalizó sonriendo.

\- Vaya, Ackerman, te ves mejor cuando sonríes que cuando te enojas.

\- Y tú, Rivaille, te ves mejor relajado que cuando tienes tu cara de culo- se rió ante el comentario, al principio me molestó, pero debo admitir que fue gracioso y su risa era contagiosa.

Platicamos un poco más, hubo un momento en que Ymir se unió a nosotros sentándose junto a Mikasa. Tal como ella dijo, era alguien agradable, pero tal como yo dije, esas dos tenían una relación amistosa/homicida. Luego de un rato Ymir fue a atender asuntos del local y se marchó. La charla me hiso darme cuenta de lo mucho en común que tengo con la azabache y eso pudo hacer que en toda la velada no haya silencios incomodos e innecesarios.

La gente comenzó a salir, vi el reloj de mi muñeca, las 9:04 pm. Fue buena idea dejar a Armin con Petra para que lo cuidara en su ausencia.

\- No pensé decir esto, pero me divertí, Ackerman- le sonreí de medio lado.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! Al llamarme Ackerman, me hace sentir extraña, prefiero que me digas Mikasa- dijo seria pero con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

\- Bien, así como tú me llamaras Levi, ¿Quedó claro, Mikasa?

\- Más claro que el agua, Levi.

La calle ya estaba algo oscura, y tuvimos que caminar lo más pronto posible si no queríamos tener algún problema. Primero caminamos hasta la casa donde vive Mikasa y todos los mocosos de los que se hace cargo. Insistió en llevarme en el auto de su padre, como no parecía retractarse de su petición, acepté y le indiqué donde quedaba mi casa, donde deberían estar Armin y Petra haciendo lo que sea.

\- Gira a la derecha y estaciónate en frente de la casa color blanco de tres pisos.

\- ¿De tres pisos? Eso es del diablo, ¿Cómo conseguiste un lugar así con un salario de maestro?- preguntó curiosa.

\- La casa es parte de la herencia de mis padres- respondí tan tranquilamente como si habláramos del clima y no de un suceso tan trágico como es una muerte.

\- Ya veo…- paro el coche y antes de bajar hice una última pregunta.

\- Y dime, ¿Cómo alguien con un salario de psicólogo tiene una casa con tan escasos recursos?- enarqué una ceja, la verdad, es que eso me pico la vena de curiosidad al descubrir en donde vivía.

Ella desvió la mirada y pude ver un deje de dolor en sus ojos- Es algo muy personal, ¿entiendes?

\- Dejaremos este tema en espera, pero soy persistente, así que tendrás que contármelo algún día- dije por último y cerré la puerta, viendo una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios.

Entre a la morada, y mi vista se posó en Armin y Petra, que viéndome con caras picaras señalaban a la ventana donde aún se veía el auto de Mikasa. Yo también lo vi, y después de unos segundos se fue, dejando un hueco en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

\- Tío Levi, ¿Ya es tu novia?- preguntó Armin con tono inocente.

\- … Pero que tonterías dices, mocoso- desvié la mirada de la ventana.

\- Ya es hora de irme, nos vemos en el trabajo Levi, descansen- se despidió una feliz Petra y salió.

Armin no me dejaba de ver con esa mirada tan… estresante.

\- ¿Qué ves, mocoso? ¡Anda! ¡A dormir!- le ordené y el cumplió.

Me cuesta mencionarlo, pero mi mente estará en las nubes pensando le bella que se veía Mikasa con cualquiera de sus expresiones.

* * *

**Bien! Admito que trabajo mas cuando estoy en clases que en vacaciones xD Es que en vacaciones me la paso tirando flojera y ni me acerco al ordenador :v Ya descubrimos en que trabaja Mikasa! Yeiiih! Y tenemos un nuevo personaje que de una vez les digo que sera como la mejor amiga de Mikasa o su mayor confidente! **

**Les traigo secretos y mucha intriga de la situación de Mikasa! Descubran en los siguientes capítulos que es lo le pasa a nuestra querida Mihogarcito y para ver como Levi contempla la belleza de Mikasa como estúpido :´D**

**Ni puta idea de como me salio el capitulo, por que solo escribí lo que se me venia a la mente y lo publique :v No me matan, ¿Qué tal si mejor me dan un review? :3**

**SAYONARA~**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿De quién hablan?

Narración/Platica normal.

_Pensamientos._

_"Llamada telefónica"_

* * *

**_/~~ ¿De quién hablan? ~~/_**

* * *

**Viernes por la tarde, 20 de marzo.**

\- ¿... Mikasa?- pregunta la niña con voz tímida.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Christa?- contesta con la mirada perdida entre aquel mar de letras que sostenía en sus manos. Aunque decir que su mente ponía atención a lo que el libro contaba sería una gran mentira, sus pensamientos vagaban en la _"cita"_ de hace un par de días que compartió con cierto azabache.

\- Ya casi es ese día...- dice un poco melancólica.

\- Así es, ya casi...- hizo una breve pausa- ¿Quieres visitarla unos cuantos días antes?- apartó la mirada de su _"muy interesante libro"_ y fijó sus pensamientos en la pequeña rubia.

Un brillo cubrió su mirada azulada y sonrió de manera cálida y alegre.

\- Me encantaría, ¿tengo que avisarles a nee-chan y a nii-san?- ahora su tono de habla cambio radicalmente a uno impaciente y lleno de diversión.

\- Diles que salimos en 30 minutos- sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.

_La idea de verla me llena de una extraña alegría. ¿Cómo alguien tan frío pudo llegar a lo más profundo de nuestros corazones?_

Pocos segundos después, los gritos de euforia y felicidad inundaron aquel hogar. Los apenas enterados llegaron corriendo y Sasha se lanzó a sus brazos, algunas lágrimas traicioneras se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- Esto es genial, simplemente genial- decía Eren tan entusiasmado como siempre se le veía en esa fecha.

Ni cinco minutos pasaron para que los niños llegaran a la sala de estar con ropa casual. Insistían en irse de una vez, pero Mikasa estaba bien enterada de que ellos aún no habían almorzado, y como una buena tutora, no los dejaría salir sin comer.

_La sorpresa que se llevara al vernos ahí. Espéranos un poco más._

* * *

Después de la salida con su querida y nueva amiga, Levi tenía un humor... que no se diga. Parecía que el pequeño hombre escupía arco iris. Al final, resulta que los estúpidos de su hermano y cuñada, decidieron quedarse unos días más en donde se hospedaron, para disfrutar un poco de la libertad de responsabilidades de un padre. Su sobrino no era alguien inquieto ni nada por el estilo, tampoco le causaba gran carga, su rutina era llevarlo a la escuela y después al dojo donde practicaba karate, a veces se quedaba a esperarlo y otros días paseaba por el establecimiento.

En ese lugar, descubrió que el padre de Mikasa era el administrador, y se pasaba gran parte de su tiempo encerrado en una oficina, de vez en cuando. Él mismo instruía a los alumnos de un nivel superior. Recuerda el día en que la vio entrenando a varios adolescentes, no se acercó a hablarle, pues en ese entonces para él, Mikasa no era alguien a quien se le podría sacar una entretenida plática.

_Ya veo de donde aprendió esos movimientos la mocosa y el insecto al que cuida. _Se dijo la primera vez que entró al lugar.

Ahora ya no pensaba en ella como una mocosa, le guardaba respeto y supo que era una persona agradable. También tenía un sentido del humor similar al suyo, una sonrisa que brillaba de una forma tan intensa y unos ojos que hipnotizaban a cualquiera. Incluido él. Ya que, en poco tiempo, se volvió el fan número uno de Mikasa Ackerman.

Y nuestro querido Rivaille no se da cuenta de que si enamorarse es algo bueno o malo...

\- Tío Levi... ¿por qué mamá y papá se tardan tanto en venir?- preguntó el rubio algo triste, no es que no le agradara su tío, es solo que como cualquier otro niño de una corta edad, extrañaba a sus padres.

_Porque son unos irresponsables que piensan en su diversión más que en el tiempo que deberían dedicar a su hijo..._

Estuvo tentado a decir eso, sin embargo, sabía que le causaría un gran trauma al niño, aparte haría que piense que a sus padres no les preocupaba su estado.

\- El viaje se alargó más de lo esperado, no te preocupes, Armin- le dio una media sonrisa.

Armin suspiró cansado y volvió al cuarto donde dormía temporalmente. El chico era alguien inteligente, tenía un promedio perfecto en la escuela, y por tal motivo, aprendió a distinguir cuando su tío decía la verdad o no. Esta no fue la excepción.

_Debería llamarla, podría pedirle que saliéramos un día de estos, no creo que rechace la oferta._ Eran algunos de los pensamientos que Levi tenia últimamente. _No tengo nada que perder.._. se dijo mientras veía de reojo su teléfono celular. Pero antes de que lo tomara, este sonó con una irritante vibración. Al ver quien era, lo tomo inmediatamente. Y ocultando toda emoción, dijo con un tono monótono:

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Levi..._\- se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Si, Mikasa?

\- _¿Armin está contigo?_

\- Si, ¿para que necesitas hablar con él?- en realidad eso tenía muy confundido a nuestro querido Rivaille.

-_ Debo decirle algo, creo que se pondrá contento... "¡Mika-nee, rápido!" "Espérame unos minutos"... ¿Y bien?_

Aun confundido, Levi camino hacia donde Armin para después darle el dispositivo.

\- ¿Hola?... ¿Mikasa? - no pudo escuchar lo que le decían, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijamente en Armin- Si, lo tengo desde hace mucho, ¿se los podrás entregar?- _¡¿de qué mierda hablan?! Estúpida curiosidad_\- te lo agradezco.

Colgando la llamada, el azabache ni tiempo tuvo para preguntar sobre aquella conversación. Corriendo como casi nunca se le ve, el individuo menor de edad se dirigió a su habitación. Minutos después, regresó con una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía una caja entre sus manos forrada con papel color azul y decorada con un llamativo listón rojo. _¿Un regalo? ¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien?_

\- ¿Para quién es?- preguntó de forma casual, como si aquel tema le importara poco.

\- Para una amiga- respondió sin dirigirle la mirada, estaba tan concentrado en el regalo que apenas ponía atención a lo que le decían.

\- ¿Y de eso trataba lo que hablabas con Mikasa?- enarcó una ceja.

\- Algo así...- colocó la caja en la mesa de la sala y se sentó pacientemente en el sofá.

Esto se volvía tedioso.

\- ¿Para qué hablaba Ackerman?- preguntó irritado, ocasionando que Armin lo viera.

\- Mikasa va a visitar a una amiga, y como casi nunca la veo, siempre tengo preparado un regalo para ella. Mikasa llegara en cualquier momento a recogerlo- mencionó con simpleza.

\- ¿Eres muy cercano a Ackerman y a esa persona, eh?...- el infante se encogió de hombros.

\- Mikasa me cuidaba cuando era más pequeño, pasaba largos ratos jugando con los Ackerman- dijo refiriéndose a la familia en general- y esa persona era muy amable conmigo, no era muy social pero mantenía conversaciones interesantes.

\- Pero... ¿quién es esa persona?- estaba a punto de responder, pero el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió.

Al momento en que Levi abrió la puerta, tres figuras invadieron su casa y una cuarta persona se mantuvo en el recibidor.

\- ¿Armin, por qué no vas con nosotros?- preguntó Christa quien ya se encontraba al lado del rubio.

\- Cierto, es incómodo estar rodeado de niñas- agregó Eren con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bien que te diviertes cuando te hacemos peinados raros en el cabello- dijo Sasha soltando una carcajada. Por consecuencia Eren se sonrojo y recibió más burlas de la castaña.

Mientras en el lado más civilizado de esa habitación, ambos individuos se rodeaban de un silencio un poco incómodo. Levi seguía con muchas dudas y Mikasa lo observaba queriendo preguntar algo.

\- Oye... ¿y exactamente a dónde van?- habló por fin Rivaille.

\- Iremos a la ciudad "Rose", esta algo lejos, pero lo vale- le regaló una media sonrisa.

\- Armin me estuvo hablando de que visitaran a una amiga, ¿se puede saber de quién hablan?- la miro a los ojos.

\- Hace un par de años la conocimos en un viaje- de igual manera lo vio directamente a los ojos- te quería preguntar si preferirían ir con nosotros a verla, así la conocerías personalmente.

\- Tengo mucha curiosidad... acepto- sonrió.

* * *

**¡Listo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Alguien se quedó con dudas?**

**Como verán este capítulo no tuvo ninguna narración de Levi, ¿por qué? porque se me hizo muy divertido hacer un capítulo en que la narración fuera completamente mía.**

**¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quién será la persona de la que tanto se habla pero nunca se dice quién es? Puedo apostar que más de uno ya lo adivino, ¡déjenme un review con el nombre del personaje que creen que será! :D O si de plano me darían un review sin adivinar quién es el personaje, no importa, ustedes déjenlo y yo lo leeré con mucho gusto :3**

**SAYONARA.**


	7. Chapter 7 AVISO

**_/~~AVISO~~/_**

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento mucho.**

Pero ya no tengo inspiración en este FanFic (creo que tampoco tenía esperanzas de que les agrade).

He tratado de escribir el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, pero simplemente no podía plasmar ni una maldita palabra.

**Lo mejor sera tener este Fic en una pausa temporal.** Ya que (y aunque suene muy cliché o como una excusa), prefiero que esperen un tiempo a darles un final o una continuación bastante mala.

Trabajare en otras historias para este Fandom (y obviamente esta pareja) que creo que les gustara más que esta.

Sin más que decir, les doy mis sinceras disculpas y les pediré que esperen la actualización.

Lamento decepcionarlos.

Sayonara.


End file.
